


Electra Heart

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: Tumblr 200 Follower Celebration [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, electroshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin uses his magic to add some sparks to his and Belle's night time activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electra Heart

She lay on his bed, ribbons wrapped around her wrists and ankles. They spread her legs apart and bound her arms to the headboard. She was nude, exposed to all that her lover planned for her.

 

Rumpelstiltskin stood at the foot of the bed and rubbed his hands together, eyes full of lust as he stared down at her. His gazed moved from her face down her body, across her breasts, and finally to her sex that was bared to him already glistening with anticipation. His leather trousers felt tight.

 

“Are you ready my sweet?” he asked, flexing his fingers, “My magic can be quiet... electrifying, but I believe you'll enjoy this exercise.”

 

“I'm ready,” she said, but trembled visibly.

 

She had hesitated when her master had suggested using his magic to send electric pulses through her body. Well, she had hesitated after he had explained what electric pulses were, “Like lightning,” he'd said.

 

“We can stop any time you like,” Rumpelstiltskin reminded her, leaning over her, “just say our special word.”

 

“I know, I trust you,” Belle replied and gave him a small, brave smile.

 

He returned the grin, then ran a finger along the inside of her leg, starting at the knee. A prickle of electricity ran through her and Belle gasped.

 

But it wasn't just his hands, he was electric, kissing her mouth, sparks flew as he pulled away. The current was strong enough to cause both pain and pleasure but not enough to harm her. Belle moaned as he kissed each breast them trained kisses down her navel, the moisture from his mouth making it all the more painful.

 

His hands skimmed her waist then moved back between her legs. She felt like she would burst, screaming, as he touched her clit, sending the strongest pulse of electricity through her. Each movement shocked her system.

 

One hand still massaging her core Rumpelstiltskin hastily undid his trousers, pulling his length free. In a single, fluid movement, he rocked into her sending another pulse through her. Belle clenched around him immediately, crying out.

 

It only took a trust more to bring her over the edge. And as he found a steady pace, moving in and out of her, each shock of electricity flowed through her body like nothing she'd felt before. She came again, screaming his name and this time it brought him over the edge also.

 

He spilled himself inside her, then, with the flick of his wrist, her bonds were released. Rumpelstiltskin pulled out of her, and collapsed on the bed beside Belle. The electricity had dissipated now, but her hair was still flared out on it's ends. He chuckled and began to pet her hair. 

 

“Did you enjoy that, little one?” he asked as she snuggled closer.

 

“Yes, very much so,” she whispered.

 

“Sleep now, and have pleasant dreams,” he murmured as she succumbed to sleep.


End file.
